


Baby Steps

by KamiChameleon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Elementary School AU, F/F, F/M, Floof, Fluff, I'm tired and I've only been reading smut and angst, Jefferson is Laf's translator, M/M, Mild Hamburr, Mild Jamilton, Modern AU, No Smut, Slightly depressing backstory but so much floof that covers it up, idek man, smol, tooth-rotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiChameleon/pseuds/KamiChameleon
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is an orphan fresh from the Caribbean. He's going to a fancy Elementary School with a bunch of rich kids, all of whom are sure to be deeply interested in the scrawny, poor, orphaned little Caribbean boy. And he's sure to take an interest in them.John Laurens is a little boy from South Carolina, with just a few family issues too many. Nicknamed 'Poof' and 'Freckles' by his peers, will he make it through his second grade year?Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette is tired of his name. He honestly has no idea what anybody is saying at first, being a transfer from France, but he catches on pretty quickly. May or may not have a crush on his friend groups mom-friend.Hercules Mulligan is, to put it bluntly, loud. We all remember that kid who, for the life of him, couldn't keep his inside voice from merging with his outside voice, right? Here he is. Loves sewing, baking, and a certain French kid.So what happens when they all get shoved in a classroom with about twenty other kids? Mass chaos, or absolute peace? Most likely the former.





	1. Introduction

Alexander Hamilton has certaintly been though a lot, you can't deny that.

At the age of five, he woke up in his cozy bed to the sound of his mother sobbing. Looking outside his window, he saw his fathers' back for the last time.

Two years later, at seven, he awoke one night to find his mother hacking her lungs out. Not enough money for the medical bills. 

After that, he moved in with his cousin for a few months before his cousin couldn't stand living in this world a minute longer. The last Alex saw of him was a hand dangling off a stretcher and an empty bottle of pills. 

Only a month later, a terrible hurricane struck his town and practically destroyed it, Leaving him with a crippling fear of storms.

Somehow, he survived all that, even after everyone he knew died. But now, he was truly terrified. The townsfolk that made it through the hurricane realized that Alexander had great potential. Not wanting the potential to be wasted, they started a fundraiser to get him to the mainland. 

Well, it worked. Now he was standing in an American airport waiting for some people who were supposed to come and take him to the house he was staying at. Apparently, the people he was staying with had a son who was just a bit older than him. He was apparently very nice and good with people. Alex was thinking he would be a spoiled rich brat.

He finally saw somebody holding up a sign with his name on it. It was a kid, seventh grade at least. He had no hair, and looked quite serious. Behind him were two people who Alex assumed to be his parents. There were three older kids, a girl and two boys, standing slightly away from the rest of the family and then- Alex counted the children on the floor- There were three more. His mother was holding a baby. Jesus, eight kids? The house must be crowded.

The seven year old walked towards the group. The boy with the sign noticed him first.

"You're Hamilton, right? Nice to meet you. I'm George Washington, these are my parents," He gestured behind him, "Mary and Augustine, those three," He pointed to the three older kids, "Are my half siblings, Samuel, Lawrence, and Betty. These three," The children on the floor, "Are John, Laury, and Butler. And finally, this little one," The baby his mother was holding, "Is Jane."

Alex attempted to remember the names, but failed to. "Yes, that's me." He said, rather nervously, but these people seemed nice. He just wasn't quite sure how he was going to fit into the huge family. Then George's mother spoke. She had nice dimples and smile lines.

"Well, come along. We haven't got all day, and I'm sure Alex- Is it okay to call you Alex?" After a quick nod, she continued. "As I was saying, I'm sure Alex wants to go unpack and rest." Mary -that was her name, right?- definitely seemed wonderful. She reminded Alex of his own mother. No, don't think about that.

"Alex? You coming?" George called back, snapping Alex out of his thoughts. He followed quickly. 

Oh god, they had a van. Not a mini-van, they had a full on van. Sweet Jesus.

*********

 

After a very... Interesting car ride, they were at the house. It was a very nice house. It looked to be a two story, not including the attic or basement, and there was a nice flower garden up front. From what he could see of the backyard, there was an oak tree with a treehouse and a tire swing on it. A stereotypical kids home.

Alex followed the Washington clan as they all went up to the door, Mr. Washington unlocking it to let everyone attempt to squeeze in all at once. After Alexander had gotten in, he shut the door.

"Now, who wants to give Alex a tour?"

Almost immediately, John, Laury, and Butler jumped up, screaming about how they should do it. George was nowhere to be seen. Oh well. 

"Okay, you three show him around the house. When you're done, let him go unpack his stuff before coming down to lunch, okay? Your mother is making sandwiches." The three boys nodded in unison, running over to Alex and grabbing his arm. They pulled him down to the basement, which had been converted to a rec-room.There were a few doors off to the sides. Alex was in the middle of wondering what they were when John pointed one out.

"This one goes into Jane's room. We don't get to go in often, 'cause Janie is always sleeping." Butler pointed to the next one. 

"That's just storage. We put all our old toys and clothes in there, but it's fun to play hide-and-seek in." And finally, Laury pointed to the last one. 

"That's Mom and Dads' room, we aren't allowed in unless we punch somebody." He explained, and Alex wondered how often they went in. Before he could come up with a logical explanation, the boys grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs. 

"This floor has the living room, dining room, kitchen, and bathroom on it. It also has the parlor, but we changed that into a playroom." Up another floor.

"This one has a bathroom, Our rooms, Sam, Lawrence, and Betty's room, and a little walk in closet. The walk-in closet is the best part. And then, in the attic-" They trampled up the last flight of stairs, "-Is you and Georgie's room! You have to share, but it's a nice big room. Georgie is probably over on his bed. He does that a lot." All three waved, running back down the stairs. There was a distant shout from Mary about them sounding like a herd of elephants before Alex saw 'Georgie'. 

He was sitting on his bed, reading some book about the first president of the U.S., Christopher Jackson. It looked quite boring. "Hiya Georgie!" He greeted, resulting in a small glare. 

"Don't call me Georgie, bro." He retaliated.

"I'm not your bro." He shot back, flopping onto his bed and staring at George. George caught him staring.

"What's so interesting?" He asked suspiciously, causing Alex to look away.

"Nothing. Is that a good book?" He attempted to make small-talk.

"Oh yes, it's very n- Wait, you're trying to distract me. Don't do that bro. Why were you staring?"

"I told you, I'm not your bro! And I wasn't staring!"

This would be interesting. Luckily, Mrs. Washington made good sandwiches.


	2. Chapter 1

That was a few months ago. It was now mid-August, and the entire house was bustling with activity. Mrs. Washington was packing the lunches, Mr. Washington was gathering up his supplies, since he worked at the highschool, and the children were all preoaring in one way or another. 

Alexander was rechecking his bag, making sure he had all of his folders and notebooks, making sure all his pencils were sharpened to a point, and relishing how organized it was.

It would probably only stay that way for a week.

It was apparently Butler's first day of elementary school, and he was- well, Alex couldn't quite tell. The kid was bouncing around, but he was also chewing his lip, and he looked rather scared, but he was smiling. 

George was as calm and collected as ever. His bag was perfect, outfit precise, and all-in-all looking as if he didn't really care.

And then, all of a sudden, Betty finally dressed and ready downstairs, Mrs. Washington was handing him his lunch bag, Mr. Washington ooened the door to let in the friendly old neighbor, who would be watching Jane, And they were all out the door.

That was quick.

***

John was the closest to Alex's age, only two grades ahead, so he was the one who showed him where the bathrooms were and the best way to get to the cafeteria. He then told him to look for some kid named Burr and ran off, Leaving Alex alone in the middle of a random hallway. 

How helpful.

He decided just to test his luck and started walking up to random kids, asking if they were named 'Burr'. Odd name, he had to say.

He kept this up until he saw a kid his age with with a fancy dress shirt on who was showing kids where to go. He looked like he knew what he was doing. Alex ran up to him.

"'Scuse me, do you know anybody named Burr? See, John Washington told me to find him but I don't know who it is or what he looks like and I've asked basically everybody so--" He ranted, until thevkid covered his face with his hand.

"Talk less. My name is Aaron Burr, you're Alexander, right?" He waited for a nod, and once that was supplied, he continued. "John told me about you. Follow me, I'll show you to your classroom."

Alex followed, and after a few minutes, he was led into a room that contained five circular tables with with four chairs around each.

'Enough for twenty kids,' his brain supplied. 

"It's currently morning time, so you get to talk to the other kids. The cubbies are over in that corner, and your seat is marked with a little name tag. Go on an--"

"Aaron!" A small boy cut him off, rushing over to him. "Hey, how are you? I heard you're switching classes, two grades ahead, wow! You'll still sit with us at lunch, right? Oh, who are you?" The kid spoke quickly.

He was shorter than Alex, with a big poof of hair carefully pulled back in a ponytail and about a million freckles. He was adorable. At the last part, he loomed over Aaron's shoulder at Alex, who quickly looked away after realizing he had been staring. Behind him, two other boys stood, one of which started talking very loudly.

"Hey, you're the new transfer, right?" He boomed, and Alex nodded quickly, about to introduce himself when Aaron spoke. 

"This is Alexander Hamilton, a transfer student from the Caribbean. Alex, this is John Laurens," The first boy, " Hercules Mulligan," The loud boy, "And- Um... Something Lafayette. Just call him Laf." That was the third boy, who looked very nervous. "And as for your question Laurens. I'll try. Now, I have to get to class, I'll be seeing you."

With that, Burr swirled around and left, leaving Alex standing alone with the three other boys, who were looking at him curiously.

Alex stared at the three before two more came over, one of them practically dragging the other. 

"Laf, I told you to stay with me! Come here, get away from those disgusting rats, you're sitting with us."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction on AO3, If you couldn't tell by the lack of schedule, plot, and length of the chapters! Sorry for sucking so bad. But hey, you all seem to enjoy it-


End file.
